Mais um plano dos gêmeos One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ele sempre achou que os gemeos aprontavam muito, mas não achava que eles fossem aprontar aquilo...


**Mais um plano dos gêmeos.**

Harry e Gina estavam sentados em frente a lareira do salão comunal da Grifinória, aquela cena parecia quase uma tradição para os Grifinórios, eles sempre poderiam ver o casal a noite sentados lá, as vezes eles falariam em sussurros, outras vezes eles não diriam nada, mas todos poderiam sentir o amor irradiando do casal sempre que eles ficavam naquela posição em frente a lareira.

Hoje eles conversavam sobre a mais nova briga de Rony e Hermione, ele tinha novamente reclamado sobre os deveres de monitor e Hermione tinha dissertado sobre as várias honrarias sobre ser monitor da escola de Hogwarts, isso e claro, só serviu para que os dois passassem a noite inteira na ronda da escola discutindo um com o outro sobre todos os problemas que tiveram nos últimos cinco anos.

-Eu fico imaginando, se eles são assim agora, como eles vão ser quando estiverem casados? –Harry fala com um sorriso ao que Gina estoura em um ajuste de risadinhas, freqüentemente as pessoas diriam que seria o fim do mundo quando os dois se casassem.

-Acho que se nos escondermos em um dos cofres mais fundos de Gringottes talvez sobreviveremos –eles voltam a rir quando de repente um estouro de chamas perto do teto chama a atenção de todos e Fawkes aparece voando suavemente ate o braço da poltrona onde o casal estava deixando uma nota melodiosa sair enquanto Harry retirava a carta de sua perna.

-Parece que tenho que ir na sala do diretor –Harry suspira e dá um beijo na namorada –Eu já volto –e com um flash de luz, ele desaparece ao lado de Fawkes.

Gina fica um tempo encarando onde o namorado estava antes de suspirar e voltar seus olhos para o que estava acontecendo no salão comunal, quando seus olhos recaem nos gêmeos que estavam aglomerando alguns amigos em um canto do salão.

"O que aqueles dois estão aprontando agora?"

A ruiva caminha até os irmãos que tinham sorrisos enormes nos lábios.

-Gim-Gim que feliz coincidência termos a futura Sra Potter na nossa companhia –um dos gêmeos que ela estava certa que era Fred começou, mas ela logo o corta.

-Pode parando por ai, eu sei quando vocês dois estão aprontando algo, só quero saber se vai ser algo que vamos ter que passar a noite inteira consertando –Jorge coloca a mão no peito fingindo dor e fala.

-Como podemos receber uma acusação tão vil assim? –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Por que eu vivi os últimos quatorze anos no mesmo teto que vocês dois? –os dois irmãos sorriem um para o outro e falam junto.

-Um bom ponto –Fred então retira uma garrafa de Uísque de fogo de baixo da mesinha onde eles estavam sentados e fala.

-Estamos começando um jogo interessante sobre verdade aqui –ao ver o olhar de interesse da irmã, Jorge conjura uma cadeira.

-Por que você não vê o como é divertido? –no começo a ruiva olha desconfiada e logo se senta, ao seu lado estavam Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lino, Dino, Lilá, Parvati e mais alguns Grifinórios que ela não conhecia.

-A regra e a seguinte, cada pessoa vai fazer uma pergunta, se a resposta for sim, a pessoa deve tomar um drinque e dizer o que aconteceu, se a resposta for não, eles não fazem nada, bem simples não? –no começo eles ficam pensativos, mas logo cabeceiam.

Aquela brincadeira ate que seria divertido.

-Muito bem –Jorge falou com um sorriso –Primeira pergunta –ele pega um papel e sorri para o irmão –Se você estiver namorando, você foi mais distante que um simples beijo puro, sim ou não? –Gina treme a cabeça e então junto com todos, ela toma o primeiro drinque daquela noite.

_Uma hora mais tarde._

Harry caminhava para o salão comunal ainda em vapor, ele não acreditava que os amigos tinham entrado em uma briga tão estúpida que quase tinham rachado as proteções da escola, ele olha para Rony e Hermione, eles tinham reconciliado, mas quase as custas da proteção da escola inteira.

Ele olha para a mulher gorda que também faz uma careta para os dois encrenqueiros atrás dele.

-Eu juro, a próxima briga deles, eu os jogo em alguma parte do pólo norte para ver se eles esfriam as cabeças mais rápido –a mulher gorda parece rir do garoto e fala.

-Acho que seria mais seguro colocá-los em outro ponto, eles podem agravar o aquecimento global –o retrato volta a rir ao que Harry resmunga a senha.

A cena que o aguardava era um tanto irreal e demorou um tempo para Harry perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Angelina, Katie e Jorge estavam desmaiados em cima de uma mesa enquanto Fred e Alicia pareciam cantar uma canção imunda de tão bêbados, Dino parecia ter criado coragem e ele e Lilá estavam aos beijos tórridos em um canto da sala.

Mas o que mais chocou Harry foi Gina.

Ela estava em cima da mesa onde o irmão dela estava dormindo e estava dançando.

Sensualmente.

Para um bando de bêbados que encaravam ela como uma deusa.

Ao que ela parecia era o pensamento de Harry, mas isso não vinha ao ponto, ele pode ver alguns dos homens se arriscando mais para ver de mais perto, mas Gina parecia criar uma proteção que jogava as pessoas longe, mas eles ainda desafiavam a proteção para ver por baixo do vestido dela.

Isso foi o máximo que Harry pode agüentar.

Dez minutos depois, Hellen e Samantha entram no salão comunal para ver um puro caos, os gêmeos pareciam implorar perdão por algo, as meninas mais velhas pareciam envergonhadas e elas poderiam ver sinais de queimadura em algumas paredes, no centro um Harry Potter realmente enfurecido, Rony e Hermione parecendo estar presos em seu próprio mundo e Gina, ainda cantando e dançando nos braços do namorado.

-Saímos por duas horas e tudo isso acontece? Merlin, por que saímos? –Hellen fala decepcionada e logo sai correndo atrás de Sam para saber o que tinha acontecido.

Mas assim que elas perguntam para Gina o que tinha acontecido a ruiva parecia tropeçar nos próprios pés e fala com um riso.

-Eu tenho um segredo... –ela fala baixinho, mas parecia que todos no salão comunal poderiam ouvir ela.

-Qual segredo? –Samantha pergunta com um sorriso.

-Eu beijei Harry Potter, sabe... O Harry Potter –ela parecia ficar com um olhar sonhador –Como ele beija bem... –Hellen apenas treme a cabeça enquanto Samantha ria da ruiva.

-Você beijou Harry Potter? O que mais você fez com Harry Potter? –Gina solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Muitas coisas... –ela volta a soltar risadinhas e a dançar, todos encaram Harry que treme a cabeça e vai tentar pegar a namorada que tentava escapar e ria dizendo que tinha beijado O Harry Potter.

Harry se deita em sua cama com um suspiro, depois de ter conseguido um juramento dos gêmeos que eles jamais colocariam a irmã deles em uma posição daquelas novamente, ele tinha ameaçado meia dúzia de alunos no salão comunal e tinha levado Gina de volta ao dormitório onde ela parecia desabar assim que tocou a cama, ele fala para Hellen e Samantha que ele daria uma poção para ela na manhã seguinte se ela tivesse enxaqueca, ao que ele pode ver pelo número de garrafas que estava no salão comunal que ela precisaria.

Ele suspira novamente ao pensar na namorada, ele não poderia tomar álcool, o diretor tinha lhe explicado sobre os poderes dele e sobre o como o álcool afetaria os juízos dele, então ele não saberia completamente como era ter uma embriagues, mas ele não queria depois de ver a cena ao redor, se os outros agissem daquela forma, ele não poderia estar certo que caos ele poderia causar com o poder dele.

Assim que ele estava para fechar os olhos e tentar dormir, ele sente um movimento perto de sua cama, ele estava para pegar a varinha quando ele ouve o som da voz dela.

_-Uma noite tão bela, por que ficar sozinho em uma noite como esta? Já me dissera uma vez, noite e uma criança então vamos aproveitar mais um tempo para divertir... –_Gina, usando a camisola que tinha ganho de Hellen, abre as cortinas da cama do namorado e se joga em cima dele –Oi –ela fala com uma voz inarticulada, mas ao mesmo tempo sensual, Harry estremece ao ver que ela parecia estar usando "apenas" a camisola.

-Gina, amor... O que você esta fazendo aqui? –Gina inclina a cabeça e fala com um tom ainda torto.

-Não te disse? A noite e uma criança, então vamos aproveitar mais um tempo para divertir... –ela solta um risinho e deita em cima do namorado com uma expressão meio divertida e meio séria –Você demorou no diretor... Eu me senti sozinha quando você saiu –ela fez beicinho ao que Harry suspira.

-Eu sei amor! Foi mais uma briga do Rony e da Mione, novamente eles quase quebraram a proteção da escola –Gina parecia brincar com os botões do pijama do namorado e fala com uma voz aborrecida de criancinha.

-Rony e Mione brigando em uma árvore... Ou seria beijando? Não importa... Eles sempre atrapalhando a minha diversão... –ela encara o namorado com uma expressão fixa e fala –Mas eu quero me divertir agora... –Harry fica apreensivo e fala.

-Gina... Nós... Quer dizer... Não podemos fazer isso aqui... –Gina ainda encarava os botões do namorado e fala.

-Não pode, não devemos, ainda não e tempo, não e o lugar certo... INFERNO HARRY POTTER, EU QUERO DORMIR COM VOCÊ –os olhos de Harry voam largos e ele agradece por ter um feitiço silenciador permanente na cama dele.

-Gina amor... Você não esta falando isso de verdade... –Mas isso parecia aquecer a ruiva e ela fala.

-Eu quero dizer cada palavra disso Potter- ela começa a abrir botão por botão da camisa dele, mas logo suspira e fala –Botões chatos demais –e com uma onda de poder ela rasga a camisa do namorado em fragmentos minúsculos revelando o tórax pouco definido do namorado –assim esta bem melhor –ela começa a deslizar o dedo sobre o peito dele enquanto ele segurava uma respiração.

-Gina... Nós... Nós não devemos... –Gina se inclina sobre o namorado, fica a milímetros dele e sussurra em um tom forte.

-Você não me quer? –Harry estava para começar a falar algo sobre não ser o lugar certo quando ele nota algo para o alivio dele.

Gina tinha caído no sono.

Harry encara o teto por um longo tempo, ele agradecia a qualquer ser celestial que tinha intervindo naquele momento, pois a resolução dele estava quase nula, ele a queria sim, com todo o amor dele, mas a primeira vez deles não seria com ela bêbada e muito menos a dois metros onde o irmão dela estava dormindo, seria algo especial que ele tinha prometido para ela.

Ainda deitado, ele retira alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela e sorri, o olhar angelical dela quando ela dormia, isso tinha o encantado nas poucas vezes que ela dormiu em seu colo, ele poderia ficar horas, apenas vendo ela dormir daquela forma, então com suavidade ele a ajeita em sua cama e tenta dormir, sabia que no dia seguinte eles teriam muito o que falar e os boatos seriam enormes.

Mas ele não se importava, ele protegeria a namorada hoje dos pesadelos e das dores de cabeça no dia seguinte, alem do mais, seria mais uma chantagem que ele poderia usar contra os gêmeos por fazer a pequena irmã deles beber tão compulsivamente.

Aquele tinha sido mais um dos planos dos gêmeos que Harry não só tinha contrariado, mas agora ele teria mais chantagens quando eles fossem se reunir com Molly no feriado de Natal.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma grande amiga que adoro por demais..rs**

**Aurenita meu **

**te adoro por demais meu anjo.. espero que goste da fics..**

**te adoro..rs**


End file.
